Una Mariposa
by Greg la Mala
Summary: ¿Una historia contigo? Algo, lo más efímero siquiera seria como pensar en un imposible, tan cierto como que necesito respirar para vivir. Nunca, esa es la palabra, esa caprichosa que me dice que no existe ningún recoveco en el cual recargar mis esperanzas estúpidas. Porque somos polos opuesto, como si nada absolutamente nada pudiera conectarse entre los dos. Nada... o talvez una


¿Una historia contigo? Algo lo más efímero siquiera seria como pensar en una imposible tan cierto como que necesito respirar para vivir. Nunca esa es la palabra, esa caprichosa que me dice que no existe ningún recoveco en el cual recargar mis esperanzas estúpidas. Porque somos polos opuesto, como si nada absolutamente nada pudiera conectarse entre los dos. Años añorándote, soñando que un día de la nada llegabas y me secuestrabas, y en la cúspide, proclamaras que estabas perdido en la locura de tu amor por mí, y por siempre vivir contigo, morir contigo. Cuantas tardes mañanas y noches perdí construyendo escenarios en los que tú eras el protagonista, el hombre ideas, de esos de los que las mujeres normalmente se enamoran fácilmente cuando los ven. Y valla que en la vida real lo eres. Eres lo que toda chica romántica sueña con encontrar en un hombre pero no me refiero solo en lo físico, sino que tu interior es como un sol resplandeciente que ilumina a todo el que te rodea. Eses un imán del que nadie se puede resistir. Tu familia, tus amigos, tus conocidos, tus superiores en el trabajo, todos, atraídos por tu persona te siguen como las luciérnagas a la luz, porque sabemos todos que serás grande, un líder nato, algo inalcanzable y mucho más para mí.

Cualquier mujer estaría honrada de que tú la escogieras, porque son pocas las que han conseguido realmente tus atenciones, tus favores tus amores. Si mujer, cualquier mujer…. Mujer…. Agónico es mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro y solo por un hecho en mi vida, y ¿cuál es ese hecho? Fácil no soy mujer. Triste día en el que me enamore de un hombre siendo yo uno de su género, siendo un fenómeno sinvergüenza que osó posar sus pensamientos en lo que nunca dará frutos. Mi amor por ti es como dagas constantemente clavadas en mi pecho.

Si supieras el daño y el dolor agudo que sufro cuando te veo en los brazos de una gentil dama, de esa mujer que ha captado todo de ti, tus días y tus noches, tus pensamientos más hermosos y genuinos. Te veo pasar con ella colgada de tu fuerte y protector brazo y solo puedo pensar que ella es la persona más afortunada del mundo, pero a la vez esos sentimientos agónicos de celos, ira y dolor se mezclan en mi inmundo corazón. La oído con todo mi ser y la llamo zorra hasta el cansancio para desquitar mi cólera, mi rabia, mi sufrimiento. Y sé que ella no tiene la culpa, más bien fue ella la que cumplió todos los requisitos para poder lucir como triunfadora entre tantas a tu lado. ¿Y yo? ¿Que espero? De manera demente yo espero que algún día te des cuenta de que este espantajo existe y de manera mágica te des cuenta igualmente de que estas perdido sin mí, de que amas a esta insipiente mariposa moribunda. Oh vamos asquerosa rata que eso nunca va a pasar. Bueno eso es lo que dice mi otro yo cuando tengo esos pensamientos.

Que podría tener yo de bueno para que él caiga rendido por mí. Bueno soy común y corriente como se dice. No destaco en nada, soy regula en todo lo que trato de llegar a concluir. Por más que me empeño así es siempre, y valla que me empeño, soy de esos que tienen que trabajar hasta tres veces más que otros para poder llevarles el paso, mi personalidad es un asco, siempre callado y tímido, prudente y cauteloso como mis padres me enseñaron a ser. Porque si no me "sabía comportar" como ellos lo llamaban, los chingadasos eran seguros, mi niñez no fue muy feliz, a comparación de la tuya, en la cual tú fuiste un niñito muy amado, lo cual me alegra, porque prefiero haber sido yo el que sufriera en vez que tú. Qué más puedo decir de mí, bueno si me describo desde mi propio punto de vista creo que pensaras que me oído, pero es que no quiero mentir mi vida, no tengo nada de lo que me sienta orgulloso. Siempre siendo el agredido por ser diferente, siempre el de la mala suerte, siempre el del corazón roto, siempre el de los silencios agónicos, siempre el que va caminando por la calle ni nadie lo voltea a ver, el que nadie nombra cuando se habla de amigos o familia, y ¿sabes qué? Ya dejó de doler hace mucho, la indiferencia de mis compañeros de trabajo, mis conocidos y especialmente mi familia, la cual piensa que todo sería mejor si yo ya no los fuera a visitar, porque según ellos yo no encajo con ellos.

¿Que más me queda? Mi vida, ya no puedo seguir estando aquí, en este mundo que nunca fue mío, al cual nunca pertenecí. Caray, me voy cariño, me voy, es la única cosa cuerda, sensata y coherente que hare en mi vida. Elijo este camino de mi voluntad, lo elijo y nadie lo detendrá. Yo sé que nadie leerá esta carta, mucho menos tú, que es a la persona a la cual se la escribo, porque sería ilógico que te dieras cuenta que de un día para el otro, ese chico gris al cual nunca volteabas a ver ya no este, ya no este para verte pasar, hay sentado en ese cubículo mediocre, estirando el cuello para ver cómo te perdías entre esos cubículos hacia las oficinas ejecutivas, en donde tú estabas merecidamente instalado. Que va, nunca lo sabrás, aun así decidí hacerla.

Aún recuerdo la única vez que tus negros ojos medio se posaron en mí, tu y yo apenas y éramos unos niños, yo era flacucho, mal alimentado y mugroso, tú eras un radiante girasol, mi amor por los animales me llevo a intentar rescatar una frágil mariposa que agonizaba en una rama alta de un árbol, mis intentos por tomarla en mis manos y arrullarla en mi pecho nunca hubieran sido posibles si ese niño hermoso y valeroso no se hubiera apiadado de mí, ese niño bien querido eras tú, la bajaste de la rama por ti y la depositaste en mis manos, oh que hermoso recuerdo, el único de mi vida. Por eso mismo como la mariposa agonizo y murió en mis manos, así mismo yo lo hare, pero en la soledad y el desasosiego.

Adiós, adiós a ti, mi vida, solo ten presente esto, nunca deje de amarte, y creo nunca lo hare, y solo pido una cosa entre tanta calamidad, solo espero que después de esto que en unos momentos hare, pare el dolor, cese este inmundo yugo que oprime mi alma y desgarra mis entrañas, que pare esa ignominia que humilla mi existencia, la ignominia de amarte y saber, ser consiente que nunca pudo, es y pobra ser.

Con estas últimas palabras esa gentil alma en agonía concluyo de escribir sus últimas palabras para proseguir con lo que sería su última voluntad. Con esto unalma atormentada voló como la hermosa y dulce mariposa que siempre fue, y más sin embargo nunca nadie se dio cuenta que estaba a su lado. Bella hada que al caminar parecía que lo hacía sobre el viento y no en el suelo, alma hermosa y caritativa.

Y en el preciso momento en el que esa hada desplegaba sus brillantes alas hacia el infinito, un mortal que en secreto siempre la amó, sentía como su pecho se estrujaba y caía sobre él la calamidad. Dicho mortal que en la tierra era considerado casi como uno de esos dioses inmortales de la antigua Atenas, salió de esa junta ejecutiva en la que se encontraba corriendo con la desesperación en todo su ser. Tenía ese terrible presentimiento clavado en su pecho, ese que sentía cada vez que "él" estaba en situaciones peligrosas. Desde que lo vio por primera vez siendo los dos unos niños, esa mariposa hermosa y triste, oh como lo amo siendo un niño desde que vio esos ojitos incrustados en sufrimiento, como lo persiguió desde el momento que lo vio acunar con la ternura de una madre esa desdichada mariposa agonizante, como lo deseo al punto del sadismo, como lo celó hasta la perdición, hasta que su mirada se transformaba en la de un animal en celo, cerdo y celoso, si, agónico amor posesivo y cruel, amor que al principio fue puro y se transformó en la más pura expresión de lo insano y perverso, en soñar con violaciones brutales, en sueños de dominación total, en encerrarlo y encadenarlo para que ningún otro hombre se atreviera a voltearlo a ver. Por eso mismo nunca se acercó a él, porque su amor retorcido solo significaba profanar esa dulzura, porque su pasión desbocaba quemaría las alas de esa frágil mariposa.

¿Y ahora qué? Que es lo que iba a hacer, viendo ante él, el cuerpo sin vida de su perdición, que haría…. Acabando de leer que también esa inocente hada lo amaba. Su alma ya no soportaba tanto dolor, el enterarse que pudo ser… que un tal vez si pudo ser entre ellos….. que su amor si pudo haberse consumado….. que si pudo haberse acercado a ese cubículo para arrodillarse ante el con un anillo en mano y pedirle que unieran sus vidas en una sola.

Qué hacer… si lo único que haces es agonizar como animal herido abrazado a ese gentil cuerpo, a ese que fue, es y será el amor de tu vida…. Es hay que tomas la decisión de seguirlo, ya no más miedos, ya no más dolor, ya no más aparentar que eres feliz con cualquier estúpida mujer, ya no más.

Abrasas más si es posible en cuerpo de tu locura y lo sostienes, te atreves a besar por primera y única vez en esta tierra sus dulces labios, néctar de vírgenes, y lo observas mientras, como él lo hizo, cortas tus muñecas esperando llegar a él cuando todo esto termine. Sientes como las fuerzas te abandonan y mientras vas dejando este mundo, lo vez a tu lado, esperando por ti, con sus brazos extendidos hacia ti. Tu presuroso los tomas de la mano y puedes ver de frente por primera vez, sin estar escondido vigilándolo su bella sonrisa, y lo mejor de todo es que es solo para ti. Sabes que ahora estas completo, así como él lo está contigo a su lado. Antes de partir juntos, lo primero que él te dice es por lo que siempre morías y matabas.

"Te Amo"

Se pude leer en la ficha policiaca "Se encontraron dos cuerpos abrasados, se presume suicidio colectivo"


End file.
